<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Solitude by penumbra (perihadion)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22390909">Solitude</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/perihadion/pseuds/penumbra'>penumbra (perihadion)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Merlin (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Microfic, Short</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2010-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2010-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 19:00:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>208</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22390909</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/perihadion/pseuds/penumbra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgana reflects on the change coming for her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Solitude</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was no sensation that Morgana was more familiar with than loneliness — the sense of profound loneliness because she knew she was being lied to, because, of all the people she loved in the world, none would help her (and some of them were not willing); the sense of profound loneliness because she was a curse on the people who might love her, because nomatter what she did she felt she would bring ruin.</p><p>There was a change in the air and she knew it: something old was coming from the West; something new from the East. It was coming out of the hearts of forests, and caves, and waters: the old places of the world, where Morgana felt herself at home. There was a change, and a choice, coming on the wind — and Morgana would have to decide, for herself, for the people around her, what she would do. It was coming very soon, now that her nightmares walked in the day; very soon Morgana would have to make a choice.</p><p>But not yet. There was time to stall; there was time to tread water — and as she floated on her back down the river, her hair fanned out all around her, black, against the glimmering water.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Come say hi on <a href="http://twitter.com/theoceanblooms">twitter</a> or <a href="http://spectroscopes.tumblr.com">tumblr</a>! If you really liked this fic, it would be lovely if you could <a href="https://www.tumblr.com/reblog/613340932792778752/1ujIL6bW">reblog</a> on tumblr.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>